


the meme arguement of 2017

by orphan_account



Series: 1-600-heere-we-go [8]
Category: Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mememom has sent oshitwaddup.jpgtotallydude has sent trumpmeme.jpgmememom: you wanT TO FIGHT ME WITH MEMEStotallydude: I WILL DE ST RO Y YOU IN THIS BATTLEmememom: tHE Y DONT CALL ME MEMEMOM FOR NOTHINgtreeboy has changed mememom's nickname to kinky bathbomb fuckertreeboy: correction: they don't call you mememom whatsoever





	the meme arguement of 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Evan - treeboy  
> Connor - mythicbitch2  
> Jared - mememom (later kinky bathbomb fucker)  
> Rich - goodbi  
> Alana -beckleupbuttercup  
> Michael - slushiesaregreat  
> Jeremy - imheereandqueere  
> Jenna - gossipisgreat  
> Christine - chriistinee

_mythicbitch2 has added beckleupbuttercup, mememom, goodbi, treeboy, slushiesaregreat, imheereandqueere, gossipisgreat, chriistinee to **yeah at this point i'm trying to get everyone social with people i know**_

mythicbitch2: sup you shits

treeboy: con, that isn't very nice

mythicbitch2: sorry  
mythicbitch2: sup you gays*

treeboy: thats better

chriistinee: what even  
imheereandqueere: chRISTIN NEE  
chriistinee: JEREmY

slushiesaregreat: oh boy  
chriistinee: mciHAEL!!

_mememom has sent oshitwaddup.jpg_

_goodbi has sent trumpmeme.jpg_

mememom: you wanT TO FIGHT ME WITH MEMES

totallydude: I WILL DE ST RO Y YOU IN THIS BATTLE

mememom: tHE Y DONT CALL ME MEMEMOM FOR NOTHINg

_treeboy has changed mememom's nickname to kinky bathbomb fucker_

treeboy: correction: they don't call you mememom whatsoever

kinky bathbomb fucker: evan why

mythicbitch2: i'm laughigngf

gossipisgreat: who the hell are you guys why are we here

beckleupbuttercup: I was trying to study why did I get added to another chat?

mythicbitch2: because why the fuck not alana  
treeboy: connor.  
mythicbitch2: sorry alana

kinky bathbomb fucker: whipped

mythicbitch2: atleast i didn't try to fuck a bathbomb

kinky bathbomb fucker: T H A T W A S O N E T I M E. ONE TImE.  
goodbi: you actually fucked a bathbomb? what the fuck  
kinky bathbomb fucker: shut up

_kinky bathbomb fucker has sent meme1.jpg  
goodbi has sent fuckingmeme1.jpg_

_kinky bathbomb fucker has sent meme2.jpg_

treeboy: y'know, i really love connor. they're adorable and cute and adopted a small bird with me and i love them so much

_goodbi has sent iwillwinthiswar.jpg_

slushiesaregreat: i love jeremy tho like you don't udnerstabd. they're so??? soft?? and hot, that too. plus they have the most adorable sleeping face??? like i want to kiss them but at the same time, i don't want it to stop

_kinky bathbomb fucker has sent meme3.jpg  
goodbi has sent fuckingmeme23.jpg_

mythicbitch2: okay but, i love evan even more. like, his whole face lights up when he's talking about something he loves, and he can talk for a lot of hours and?? like??? when the sun shines on him it looks like he's a fucking angel and i Cant even i could cry ove rhow beautiful he is

treeboy: holy fuck they're actUALLY CRYING oN E MOMEN T

_kinky bathbomb fucker has sent meme4.jpg_

_goodbi has sent screeching.jpg_

_kinky bathbomb fucker has sent meme5.jpg_

beckleupbuttercup: Jared, stop creating meme wars.

chriistinee: rich plea s e stop this

_  
goodbi has sent fuckingfuck.jpg_

_goodbi has sent vvvvvverieryeir.jpg_

gossipisgreat: i love taking screenshots of this stuff

_kinky bathbomb fucker has sent meme6.jpg_

_kinky bathbomb fucker has sent meme 29.jpg_

_goodbi has sent aAAAAa.jpg_

_goodbi has sent 23892472467284236946238.jpg_

_treeboy has removed goodbi and kinky bathbomb fucker from the conversation_

treeboy: i was tired of them spamming the chat. jared's angry lmao  
gossipisgreat: i think i like you already treeboy  
mythicbitch2: imlaughfingfvghf  
treeboy: i know i'm right next to you darling

chriistinee: wait who is who?

treeboy: alright children introduction time

treeboy: i'm evan, connor's fiance, and jeremy's step-brother. i use he/him pronouns

mythicbitch2: i'm connor, evan's fiance. i use they/them

heereandqueere: ik u know me and michael but we might as well. i'm jeremy, evan's step-brother. i use they/them currently bc i recently found that i was agender

mythicbitch2: ayy nonbinary pals

slushiesaregreat: michael, jared's cousin. i use he/him

gossipisgreat: i'm jenna!! i use she/her

treeboy: the kinky bathbomb fucker is jared, michael's cousin. he uses he/him

chriistinee: goodbi's name is Rich. he uses he/him pronouns i believe.

treeboy: nice to meet you all!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

mythicbitch2: evan, as much as i love you, please, never use that again

treeboy: okay ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

mythicbitch2: evamdjieguffhiwfhuHUJGSUdhjdgyuhd

treeboy: >:)

chriistinee: anyways, while they do that. how are you guys? @jeremy @michael

slushiesaregreat: we're good!! excited for planning a wedding, though.

heereandqueere: oO I FORGOT ABOUT TH A T  i feel excited and happy. my older brothers!! getting!! married!! aaAAaaAaaa

chriistinee: he's so excited omg

slushiesaregreat: i kn o w!! when he heard the news he wouldn't stop talking about it and even started crying at some point

treeboy: jareds whining at me to come back

chriistinee: so is rich. hah.

_treeboy has added kinky bathbomb fucker to the conversation_

_chriistinee has added goodbi to the conversation_

treeboy: if you two don't behave, nobody will find your bodies. :)

kinky bathbomb fucker: a ha hah ah oh we're obviously friends ha h

goodbi: ah yes we're the best of buds

chriistinee: how did you even

mythicbitch2: the passive-agressive smiley face

chriistinee: ah. makes sense

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested i think


End file.
